Reform Programs
As of Alpha 18, the Programs tab in Reports is available. The purpose of the Programs tab is to create reform programs, allowing for proper training of Prisoners to work in certain jobs. Prisoners are also able to participate in mental health as well as physical health therapies and receive an education. Work, education and mental and physical health programs all lower the likelihood of a particular Prisoner re-offending. Process Once a program has been chosen from the list of reform programs, an appropriate time will automatically be chosen and those interested in the program will have an allocated slot in the program. To view the Prisoners who are in a particular program, mouse over the smaller square in the time slot that the program session is scheduled for. Prisoners who are following the course are represented by a green square, Prisoners who are on their way to where the program is being is held are represented by a yellow square and Prisoners who are somewhere else for whatever reason are represented by a black square. The biggest square is the teacher of the program. To view what programs a particular Prisoner has taken, open the Experience tab of their rapsheet. Every course has different sessions and each one costs a certain amount of money. Prisoners are more likely to become interested in programs when not suppressed. The likelihood of them passing depends on their understanding and concentration, the latter being affected by how many needs they have satiated sufficently and whether or not they are suppressed. Work Programs [[Kitchen|'Kitchen Safety and Hygiene']] : If passed, allows a Prisoner to work in the Kitchen. Beginner level program adds 2 points, out of 10, to the Prisoner's reform grading score. Requirements: * A Cook. * Prison Labour, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A mimimum of one Cooker. * A Kitchen. [[Workshop Safety Induction|'Workshop Safety Induction']] : If a Prisoner passes this program, they will be allowed to work in a Workshop to make Planks and License Plates. Requirements: * A Foreman, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * Prison Labour, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A mimimum of one Workshop Saw. * A Workshop. 'Carpentry Apprenticeship' : After completion, a Prisoner can combine 6 Wooden Planks at a Carpenter Table to create a Superior Beds, an increase of value from $300 to $400. Requirements: * A Foreman, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * Prison Labour, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A mimimum of one Carpenter Table. * A Workshop. * Prisoner must have already passed the Workshop Safety Induction reform program to be qualified. Education Programs [[Foundation Education Program|'Foundation Education Program']] : The Foundation Education Program is a reform program, aimed at providing inmates with a basic foundation in reading, writing and math skills. Inmates are required to complete this program before being eligible for the General Education Qualification. After completion, 4 points, out of 10, are added to the passing Prisoner's reform grading score. Passing this program allows a Prisoner to work in a Library. Requirements: * Education, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A mimimum of one School Desk. * A Classroom. [[General Education Qualification|'General Education Qualification']] The General Education Qualification is a reform program, taught by a Teacher in a Classroom. Each student will need a School Desk and to have successfully completed the Foundation Education Program. After completion, 6 points, out of 10, are added to the passing Prisoner's reform grading score. Requirements: * Education, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A mimimum of one School Desk. * A Classroom. * Prisoner must have already passed the [[Foundation Education Program|'Foundation Education Program']] reform program to be qualified. Mental and Physical Health Programs [[Psychologist|'Behavioral Therapy']] : Behavioral Therapy is a reform program, aimed at giving your Prisoners the tools necessary to de-esculate any situation they find themselves in before it turns violent. It is a voluntary program that your violent Prisoners can be sent to. This program will reduce their propensity for violence and rioting, and thus will allow them to better handle unmet needs. Requirements: * A Psychologist, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * Psychology, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A Wide Sofa. * An Office [[Psychologist|'Alcoholics Group Therapy']] Alcoholics Group Therapy is a reform program, aimed at reducing your Prisoner's desire for alchohol. It, however, will never completely remove the need. Requirements: * A Psychologist, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * Psychology, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A minimum of one Chair. * Prisoner must have a referral for alcoholism. * A Common Room. [[Doctor|'Pharmacological Treatment of Drug Addiction']] : [[Doctor|'Pharmacological Treatment of Drug Addiction']] is a reform program, aimed at helping your Prisoner with their addiction, and completing the course has a chance to remove the addiction altogether. The program led by a Doctor in an Infirmary. Each participating Prisoner will require a Medical Bed. Requirements: * A Doctor, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * Health, unlocked through Bureaucracy. * A minimum of one Medical Bed * Prisoner must have a referral for Drug Addiction. * An Infirmary. Table of Information and Requirements Category:Reports